I'll Always Be There For YouI Think
by Slytherins-Evil-Princess
Summary: When the Cullens arrive in Forks, Washington, Krista's life changes forever. She meets Emmett and starts to think that she might have found love. What she doesn't know is who the Cullen's really are. When Krista finds out about their true identity will she be able to adapt? Or will she dissappear from Emmett's life forever?


Authors note: There is NO Bella in this story. This is based in Forks with the other characters. Rated T for mild language…..because I honestly don't know one teen that doesn't swear.

I woke up to my alarm clock grumbling. I couldn't believe it! Summer was now over and it was now the first day of school. I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled to my bathroom. I got undressed and tripped into the shower. _Stupid fucking school_ I thought bitterly to myself.

An hour later I headed downstairs and out to my truck. I had been saving for this truck forever and was so happy when I was able to get it in the summer. I got into my truck and started the engine. Backing out of my driveway I thought to myself how nice it would be to see my friends again. I was so busy with working in Seattle to pay for the truck that I never got a chance to be around any of them.

As I pulled into the school I saw everyone crowded around Tyler's van. I pulled into a parking space, cut the engine and sighed. Getting out of my truck I put on a fake smile, school was the last place I wanted to be right now. I always have hated school, but even more so now that or group seemed to be coupling up. It left me all on my own and it hurt because we all used to be so tight.

"Krista!!" greeted Jessica.

I looked at her faking a smile as a response. My eyes swept over the group. Not much had changed since the spring, except for the fact that Jessica and Mike seemed a lot closer then they were before.

"How was your summer?" Tyler asked a little cautiously. "I didn't really get to see you much."

"It was really busy. I was working most of the time in Seattle so I could get a new truck." I replied trying to sound as normal as possible.

I motioned over to my truck as everyone looked around. I looked over Tyler feeling bad. Last spring he had admitted about his feelings for me. I felt so bad because he and I had been close and I didn't return his feelings. I thought he had understood that, or maybe I was just imagining how he was acting. Mike's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Looks like all that hard work paid off." He said putting his arm around Jessica.

"Thanks" I said noticing the movement. "I better get going. You know. Get my schedule."

Without waiting for a response I walked off to the office. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. Standing at the desk were 4 students I had never seen before. I don't know what it was about them but I just seemed to be awestricken. The secretary spotted me and said "Oh Krista! I've got your schedule right here."

She pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it on her desk. She motioned to the 4 students something to the 4 students and continued talking to me.

"So your parents are back at working in Seattle? Must be lonely in that house all by yourself."

"Yes it gets lonely sometimes, but I really don't mind the quiet." I replied smiling. I caught myself glancing over at the new students. They all seemed so beautiful. They're pale skin so perfect. Not one blemish or wrinkle.

The secretary must have noticed because she introduced me to them. "Krista these are the new doctor's kids, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward." She pointed them out as she said their names. "Oh I just got an excellent idea. By the looks of it Emmett there has the same schedule as you. Would you mind showing him around?"

I looked over at the one named Emmett. He looked rather sad, but I suppose he seemed friendly.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind at all." I said smiling.

**Emmett's POV**

I tensed up as I smelled her presence. I showed no sign of my discomfort but I'm sure that Edward was able to hear my thoughts. As the secretary talked to the girl, Krista, as she called her, I stood there fidgeting trying to keep myself under control. As I heard she was to be showing me around I mentally calmed myself and decided now was a good time to speak.

"That would be greatly appreciated. I'm not the greatest with finding places. So I would love the help." I said. I faked a smile but it was so hard with the sadness I felt.

Krista smiled, a genuine smile, as she grabbed her time table. Looking at it she sighed. "I guess we better get going. We've got science and the teacher is very strict about lates."

"Lead the way" I said going to the door and holding it open for her.

She walked ahead of me and I followed along quietly to our science class. We talked slightly throughout the class. Well mainly she did, just telling me about her past and how she felt so abandoned by her friends. I felt bad for her and I felt like I just wanted to be there to comfort her. I hadn't felt sympathy for anyone else since that awful day.

Finally it was lunch and when we got to the cafeteria I found Edward, Jasper and Alice. I found them looking at me with a hint of suspicion.

"Um would you like to eat with me and my family?" I asked Krista nervously.

"Yeah. That would be nice." She said kind of nervously.

I wondered what she was thinking about. I decided I would just have to ask Edward later. As we walked over to where Edward, Jasper and Alice were, I could feel somebody's gaze on us. I took a quick glance and immediately recognized Tyler, the guy Krista had told me about. I quickly glanced towards her face and recognized that she was slightly uncomfortable with the look he was giving us.

I put my hand on Krista's arm and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to sit with us. It's alright if you want to sit with them."

"No!" She replied quickly. "Of course I want to sit with you."

She must have felt how cold my hand was because she gave me a strange look. We got over to the table where my family smile and Edward greeted us.

"Hello there Emmett."

Edwards's voice must have sounded smooth as glass to Krista but to me it was nothing different.

"Edward" I said in response. "You remember Krista from this morning right?"

"Hi Krista!" Alice greeted in her up beat voice.

I pulled out a chair for Krista and after she sat down I took the seat next to her. I made sure I stayed close, worried about the looks Krista was getting from Tyler. The 4 of us sat talking with Krista; all the while I was watching Tyler out of the corner of my eyes. My hand had remained on her arm all throughout lunch.

**Krista's POV**

I sat during lunch talking away with Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Although Emmett didn't seem to into the conversation. I could tell that he was watching Tyler, which made me glance over to where Tyler was sitting. His gaze caught mine and I looked away quickly. I was also very aware of the fact that Emmett's hand had remained on my arm since Tyler's first, almost, glare.

I shrugged the fact off continuing my conversation with the Cullens. I was surprised at how smooth they're voices were. I had never heard any voices so beautiful as theirs.

"Emmett we should be getting to class." I said towards the end of lunch.

"Okay just lead the way." Emmett replied his gaze coming back to my face.

I blushed slightly as I watched his eyes examine my face. I was so glad that my hair was out today because I let it fall in front of my face. I stood up and said goodbye to the other Cullens and started walking out of the cafeteria.

As I walked off towards English class I felt Emmett following close behind me. I wasn't sure what to say so I just continued to walk in silence.

It wasn't long until that silence was broken by Emmett. "So what's up between you and that Tyler guy? You said he's just a friend, but he didn't seem to be staring at you like you are just friends."

I blushed. "Tyler and I are just friends. Only he likes me more than that. I've told him I don't see him like that but I guess over the summer he forgot." I replied

"Or just decided to try again" Emmett said rather gruffly.

When we got to the English class Emmett opened the door for me and I went in and grabbed us seats. I sat through what seemed like the dullest English class of my life, all along aware of Emmett's eyes on me.

At the end of our final class Emmett and I walked out to the parking lot. I noticed the other Cullens standing around a silver Volvo, obviously waiting for Emmett. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said. I was kind of sad that Emmett and I wouldn't be together all of the time.

"Well I was thinking if it's alright with you, I could come over…and we could do the homework. Also I thought you might like some company" Emmett said.

"Yeah. That would be nice. It does get kind of lonely." I admitted sheepishly.

"So which way to your vehicle?" Emmett asked looking at me expectantly.

"Don't you have to tell your family?" I asked kind of confused.

"No. They won't worry about where I am." He replied quiet confidently.

Before we even started walking towards my truck, the other Cullens got into the silver Volvo. _How odd_ I thought but lead the way over to my truck. I got in and put on my seatbelt. I started up my truck as Emmett got in and then turned on the radio, out of force of habit. "Oh sorry!" I said as soon as I realized as what I did. I turned off the radio while blushing.

"Sorry for what?" Emmett asked me obviously amused by my blush.

"I'm just not used to driving with people. So I always have my radio on."

Emmett chuckled. "Don't worry. It's ok"

When Emmett and I got back to my place we did little homework. Mostly we talked and sat on the couch watching TV. I was surprised when Emmett didn't have anything to eat, but didn't dwell on it too much. The night passed by quickly, although it probably didn't help I fell asleep on the couch.

I was suddenly awoken by the knocking on the door. "Huh? What?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry Krista, but Edward is here to pick me up. I've got to go home." Emmett whispered in my ear.

_What!?! Since when was I cuddled up against Emmett?_ I thought to myself.

"It's ok." I said rather reluctantly.

I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it up and standing there was Edward.

"Good evening Krista." Edward said smoothly.

"Hi Edward." I replied. "Emm-" My sentence was cut off by Emmett coming into the room.

"I'll be out in the car. See you tomorrow Krista" Edward said and then disappeared.

I turned to Emmett. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow in science?" I asked, wishing he didn't have to go.

"Of course you will." Emmett replied pulling me into a bear hug.

I threw my arms around Emmett's neck. "Goodnight Emmett" I said pulling away from the hug.

Emmett smiled at me and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow" Emmett said before he disappeared out the door.

After the silver Volvo pulled out my drive-way I shut the door and went up stairs. I went into my room and went to bed, excited to see Emmett the next day.


End file.
